


A day in the life of Trinket

by thevaliantdust



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Animal POV, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Vox Machina from Trinket's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Trinket wakes with the sun baking on his back, heat soaking through his fur, warm cobblestones massaging his rump as he rolls over lazily. One paw, two, three, four and he’s up with a yawn and a stretch, shaking off the last of a mid afternoon nap. The smell of dinner being prepared has him rumbling in his low gruff bear voice and he can’t wait to sidle up to mama at the dinner table; to put his head in her lap and get a tasty treat from her plate. 

_Where is Mama?_

He sets off through the big stone keep to find her.

He tries the kitchen first of course, it only makes sense, and if the nice food lady happens to drop something delicious as he walks by, well, it can’t be helped. But other than nice smells and a weird blue thing in a jar, there’s nothing in the kitchen. No Mama there. 

Outside, the red lady is on her knees in the garden and her hands are all muddy. He wonders if mama will scold her as well for bringing mud into the house. He hopes not; he likes the red lady, especially when she grows big and furry just like him.

Behind her is the one who looks like Mama except he smells different and he likes having his face licked. He’s sitting by a big tree, in the shadows like he wants to play hide and seek. He’s usually much better at this game, if the red lady turns around she will see him right away. But maybe he is making it easy for her because they are den mates? Trinket saw them nuzzling together so this means they will have cubs soon. He thinks this is good as long as the cubs do not pull his fur.

He walks around the rest of the keep but Mama is nowhere to be found. Maybe she is inside.

Trinket sees the tall man and the little one leaving the keep. The tall man is laughing loudly at something the little one is doing. Whenever Mama sees him do that she makes an angry face at him, so it must be a bad thing. Trinket doesn’t like the little one very much; he would like the chance to sit on him. 

Trinket goes inside. Sometimes Mama likes to visit the sad man downstairs, maybe that is where she will be. Trinket doesn’t like all the loud noises and the smells down here because they hurt his nose, but the sad man is good at scratching his ears so he doesn’t mind that much. Trinket puts his ear to the door and hears loud banging sounds, so he knows Mama isn’t in there. Whenever Mama goes to visit, the loud noises stop. 

He heads back up the stairs, past the room with the dragon man’s books and the room full of light where the small, soft one is kneeling. He looks in all the rooms he passes, but he can’t find Mama.

_Where is Mama?_

Trinket is sad, he misses his Mama. He goes back down to the courtyard with the cobblestones, but they aren’t warm anymore. The sun has gone away, behind the clouds, and it is much darker than before. He settles on the cold ground and puts his head on his paws.

He wants his Mama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because no one needs more angst with the way the stream is right now x

“Trinket! There you are, darling! I’ve been all over the keep looking for you!”

Trinket looks up. Mama! He bounds over to her and buries his face in her waiting arms. She smells like home, and she knows just where he likes to be scratched. He runs a slobbery tongue all the way up her cheek. 

“Oh, no, Trinket!” she complains, pulling away to wipe her face. “Now I have to wash up again before dinner. Honestly, darling, I love you but you’ve got to stop doing that!” 

Mama ruffles his fur one more time before she stands and walks up the stairs. Trinket follows along happily. Can’t blame a bear for trying.


End file.
